comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jor-El (Earth-18000)
In the reality of Earth-18000, Jor-El is Superman. As a young man, Jor-El escaped Krypton's destruction. After landing on Earth, he gained powers from the planet's sun. Feeling as if he had a new purpose, Jor-El used his powers to protect the Earth. Bio Life on Krypton Jor-El was born into the wealthy El family on Krypton, a family of architects and engineers. His father, Seyg-El, constructed canals throughout Krypton's capital. Growing up, Jor-El enjoyed a life of privilege on Krypton. He attended an elite academy and his classmates were generally children of those serving in Krypton's high council. When Jor-El was twenty three years old, he was wed to Lara Lor-Van. Krypton's Destruction Unfortunately, the planet was affected by earthquakes a year after they married. A meteor was fast approaching Krypton. Because of the earthquakes, there were not enough resources to build rockets that would save the planet's population. One of Seyg-El's scientists, in secret, constructed two space pods to be used by Jor-El and Lara. Just as Jor-El and Lara were escaping the planet, a sinkhole opened and Lara fell to her death. The heart broken Jor-El, who had just gotten in his space pod, was unable to save her. He tried, desperately, to escape from the space pod and die on the planet. However, the pod's safety system prevented him from doing this. Jor-El, depressed, froze himself in suspended animation. He lay dormant in the pod's freezing capsule until he landed on a new planet. Early years on Earth Two decades later, he woke up. He was on Earth. Jor-El constructed the Fortress of Solitude in a remote part of Alaska. He tried to remain undetected by the planet's inhabitants. He spent years alone in the Fortress of Solitude. He still mourned for Lara. For ten years, Jor-El spent time in the Fortress of Solitude preparing himself to integrate into human society. He learned some of Earth's languages. Using artificial intelligence, Jor-El was able to watch television and keep track of Earth's satellites. He learned English and Spanish from an AI he had programmed, who had picked up the language much faster than he did. On Krypton, Jor-El had been athletic but was never a fighter. He was able to keep himself in shape. But he discovered that the planet's sun had altered him. He had incredible abilities. During those ten years, Jor-El tested himself and learned how to use his powers. Longing for a purpose, he considered using his powers to become Earth's savior. Becoming Superman He put his powers to use one day when he saved a woman from thugs in Anchorage, Alaska. He also stopped a terrorist plot in Russia, saved a village from flooding in Bangladesh, and prevented a train accident in China. Jor-El's existence was unable to be hidden by Earth's governments. His deeds garnered attention on the internet. Eventually, the media began calling him "Superman." Jor-El began to call himself Superman. He believed that Jor-El, his old self, was dead. He had found a new purpose. Category:Kryptonians Category:Kryptonians of Earth-18000 Category:Males Category:Created by Scorpionic Category:Earth-18000 Category:Versions of Superman Category:Heat Vision Category:Flight Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Strength